


Lab Mayhams

by Icybeauty



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icybeauty/pseuds/Icybeauty
Summary: What happens down in Frankenstein's Lab?





	1. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel #1

Rai's POV

Down in Frankenstien's lab, I was looking around. Frankenstien has lots of experiments in here. One glowing red, test tube, caught my eye. I walked up to it look at it better.

*KaBoom*

  
No ones POV

  
*KaBoom* Everyone upstairs was shocked to hear a loud boom from Frankenstien's lab. Everyone raced downstairs to the lab. The room was full of red smoke. They looked at eachother and then Frankenstien who just walked in.

  
Frankenstien's POV

  
What happened down here? Why is everyone here? Wait! Where's master?! My thoughts broke when the red smoke started to slowly fade. In the middle of the red smoke, was a beautiful black haired woman who looked like master.

  
Wait! Red smoke, master missing, a woman who looks like Master.... could it be?! No Master, wouldn't be down here alone. "Frankenstien." Spoke a familiar voice. It was masters. I looked all around so did everyone else but he wasn't to be seen.

  
"Master? Where are you at and who's that mysterious woman?" I asked. The woman walked up to me and spoke, "Frankenstien, what happ..." before she could finish talking, I passed out.

  
Rai's POV

  
Before I could finish Frankenstien passed out. Everyone was looking at me with a weird and shocked expressions, while Takio checked on Frankenstien. "S-sir... Raizel?" Rael asked. "... Yes, Rael?" I replied. "W-w-What happened?!" "..." I don't understand what he means. I looked down at my clothes to see I had breast like a womans, my body was now slim and curvy. I couldn't hide my expression, and gasped.

  
Frankenstien woke up and I asked him, "What happened?" He didn't reply for a minute. Then got up and bowed, "Master did you touch a red tube, in here?" I nodded. "Master, that was a gender changing experiment. I'm not sure how long it lasts, I am so sorry, Master."

  
A few minutes passed before Frankenstien spoke again. "Master, you're clothes are all red. Seria, take master upstairs and help him change his clothes, to something more appropriate." When he said that everyone had blushes on there faces.

  
I followed Seira to her room. She went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. She explained how to put them on and helped me. I was wearing an elegant dress with an uncomfortable clothing item on my chest.

  
We walked downstairs, with everyone staring at us with blushes on there faces. I sat down and Frankenstien handed me a cup of tea. Before I could take a sip, the door opened, and in came, Karis and the kids. They all stopped in there tracks blushing, while looking at me.

  
"Chairman sir, who's that girl on the couch?" Shinwu asked, still staring at me. "Her name is Rala, and she's Rai's twin sister." Frankenstien said with a smile. They looked back at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Shinwu, this is Ikhan, Yuna, Sui, and big bro Karis." Shinwu said, gesturing toward them one by one.

  
I nodded. "Sir, where's Rai?" Yuna asked. Everyone, looked at Frankenstien as he answered, "He's sick, and resting in his room. He won't be able to go the school for a few days."  
Karis kneeled down on one knee and handed me a rose. "A rose for a beautiful Lady." Everyone but the kids, broke out in sweat. I could feel Frankenstien's dark aura leak. He put the rose down as he flinch when he felt his energy. 


	2. Frankenstein #1

Frankenstein told Tao to clean up the lab, before he walked out. Tao wiped the desks, scrubbed the advanced technology, and computer. He was cleaning containers, that were the same color, and was unaware they were different. He put them back, but not in the correct order. Once he finished that, he swept and mopped. He went the the elevator and went back up stairs.

  
Fast Forward to night.

  
Frankenstin's POV

  
The lab was spotless, sparking clean. I couldn't believe how clean it is. I went to my containers, and I grabbed the one I made to help me sleep. It should kick in soon. I made my way back upstairs to get ready for bed.

  
Morning

  
"Mmm..." I said as I was wakeing up. I opened my eyes to see everything was humongous. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was half asleep. I looked again and it was still humongous. 'What is going on? Is this a prank or something?' My dark aura started to leak out as I was starting to get pissed. 'Wait Tao cleaned my lab and did he....'  
A knock at the door took me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I said. "Frankenstien are you okay? Everyone's worried." Regis replied as he walked in. "What the hell happened?!" He asked with a shocked facial expression. "Tao must've mixed up my containers and instead of taking my sleeping pills, I must've took my shrinking pills."   
I turned and jumped off my bed. I was 6 inches tall. "I'll see you in a few minutes." I said walking to my the bathroom. "Do you need any help?" He asked. "No." I replied as my dark aura got stronger. He gulped, and quickly left.

  
In the living room.

  
No ones POV

  
Everyone was sitting on the couch, wondering where Frankenstein was. They sent Regis to check on him. Not to long after they felt Frankenstein's aura. Everyone but Rai flinched, while Rai sighed. Regis walked in sweating. "What's he doing?" M-21 asked, nervously. "He..... he uhh....." Before he could finish, Frankenstein's energy was getting stronger and they herd laughter.  
Frankenstein's POV

  
I'm so pissed, dark spear was slowly going wild. I walked in the living room. Everyone looked down at me shocked. Even Master. "Wha- what happned?" Everyone asked in unison. My energy was getting stronger. Everyone but Master flinched. I grinned as I walked towards Tao.

  
Tao gulped, sweat dripping, "B-boss...?" I summoned tons of spikes towards him. "Frankenstein." Master said. I stopped it from hitting him. I bowed to master. "I'm sorry Master."

  
I calmed down a bit and answered there questions. "Yesterday, I asked Tao to clean my lab. I have 3 containers in my lab that are different. Tao must've mixed them up, and I took a shrinking pill, instead of my sleeping pills." Everyone looked at me confused. "Why did you create something like that?" M-21 asked. "I created it to help us fight the union." "B-boss, I-i'm sorry!" Tao said nervously. "Sigh. It's my fault for not telling you." I replied.

 


	3. Rael Kertia #1

Karis wanted to prank Rael so he asked Frankenstien to make something that makes you unable to use your powers. Frankenstien thought it would be fun. He wanted to teach him a lesson for being rude to his master.   


  
A few minutes later, Frankenstien finished creating a pill that makes you unable to use your powers. He handed it to Karis and they both smiled.

"Hey Rael." Karis told him as he sat down on the couch. "Hey Sir Karis." He replied. "Take this." Karis replied as he handed him a blue pill. He grabbed it and looked at it. "What is it?" "Don't ask. Just take it. Trust me." He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it.

"See you later." "O-okay." He replied as Karis left the living room. He sat there confused. Karis ran into Frankenstien walking from his lab. "So how long will it take to kick in?" Frankenstien looked at him for a second before replying. "30 minutes or so."

30 minutes later.

The trio, Seira, Regis, and Rai, came home without the kids. Karis came in with a rose in his hand. He walked towards Seira and got on one knee. "A beautiful flowers for a beautiful and elegant woman." Rael got up in anger. "Sir Karis!" He yelled. "Aww is someone jealous~" Tao said with a mischievous grin.

Rael was about to attack him. "Wh-what?!" Rael was shocked. He tried to use his powers again, but nothing happened. "What's going on? Why can't I use my powers?!" He started to panic.

"What's all this noise?" Frankenstien asked as he walked in the living room. "Rael can't use his powers." Tao told him, sweat dropping. "Come to the lab. Let me check." He told him motioning for him to follow. He did and Karis was behind him trying not to smile.

The lab door opened and Frankenstein gestured for Rael to sit on the table. He was acting like he had no idea what was wrong with him. He got some samples and ran some tests. Rael looked like he was scared. Frankenstein was enjoying this, while Karis thought that they went a little overboard.

"Frankenstein, I think it's time to tell him." Karis said, starting to feel bad. Frankenstein turned around to look at him and sighed. "Fine." He replied to Karis then turned to Rael. "Rael, remember when you disrespected my Master?" "Y-yes?" Rael answered back, worried. "This is what happens when you disrespected my Master. If you do it again, next time it won't happen like this. I will make a pill to get rid of your power." Frankenstein told him, his dark aura growing.


	4. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel #2

Frankenstein was down in his lab trying to find a way to extend his Master's life force. After countless hours of trying he finally found a solution.

He couldn't help but smile. He mind linked his master to come to the lab. (Mind link Italic and Bold.)

  
 _ **"Master can you please come to the lab."** _ Frankenstein asked. He couldn't hide his happiness. _**"....Yes."**_ Rai replied.

  
Rai was curious about what made Frankenstein so happy, and why he wanted him down in the lab. Rai made his way down to the lab with a curious facial expression. Once he arrived in the lab, Frankenstein was finishing up something that looked like a pill. "Frankenstein." Rai said.

  
Frankenstein turned around with a genuine smile on his face. He grabbed the pill and a bottle of water, and walked towards his master. He got on his knees and handed his master to pill and water.

  
"Master I have found a way to restore your life force. This pill shall fill your life force completely." Frankenstein said as he was still smiling.

  
Rai looked at it for a second, before taking it. 'Frankenstein must've spent a long time on making this.' He thought. Grabbing the water bottle he opened it, put the little red pill in his mouth and swallowed it.

  
"It should start to work immediately." Frankenstein explained as he stood up. When he looked at Rai, Rai had a small smile on his face. "Frankenstein... thank you." Rai replied.

  
While looking at his Master, his Master's expression changed. "Master?" Frankenstein asked. Rai didn't reply, he looked at his hands, and his hands were shrinking.   
"Master!" Frankenstein yelled as he reached out to grab him. Once in his arms, his master was smaller. Instead of looking 17 he now looked to be at the age of 10. His clothes were so big they looked like they were about to fall off. He was much shorter, instead of being his normal height 6'1, he was now 5'2. His face looked much younger, and his body was much smaller.

  
"Master are you okay?!" Frankenstein asked, as he was panicking. The now small Rai, looked up at him with a puzzled face expression. "Master?" He asked looking at the blond.   
"Master, do you recognize me?" Frankenstein asked. Rai shook his head no. "Do you know your name?" He shook his head no again.

  
Frankenstein looked pale. "Master, you're name is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. My name is Frankenstein." "Frankenstein?" Rai asked. "Yes master?" "Why do you keep calling me Master?"

  
Before Frankenstein could reply, the elevator door opened and in came, Tao, M-21, Takio, Regis, and Seira. "Hey Boss, can we all go shopping..." Tao yelled. He stopped and looked at a pale Frankenstein and then an adorable little kid. Before Frankenstein could reply, Tao ran to little Rai and picked him up. "Oh my God! Look how adorable he is! What's your name?" Tao asked as he held him.

  
Rai looked at him, than at the rest not recognizing them. He turned to looked at Frankenstein. Frankenstein's face twitched in anger and his dark energy surrounding him. Tao gulped and put him down. Rai looked back at him, before replying, "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel."

  
Tao froze in fear as the rest were shocked. "B-boss... please calm down... I-I'm sorry." Tao said as he gulped. "What happened to Sir Raizel?" M-21 asked. Frankenstein looked down and his master held his hand, trying to calm him down.

  
Frankenstein gave his master a small smile. "I came up with a way to restore, master's life force. It worked, but Master dosen't remember anything, and he looks younger." They all nodded.

  
Frankenstein felt something pull his lab coat and looked down at Rai. "Yes, Master?" He asked. "Hungry." He replied. "Master, please go upstairs with Seira and Regis. Seria will make you your favorite, Raymon. M-21, can you stay?" Seira and Regis nodded, taking Rai with them upstairs, while  M-21 stayed. "Can you fix him?" M-21 asked.

  
After a few hours Frankenstein came up with the cure. It wouldn't affect his life force but it would change him back. Frankenstein went upstairs to find Rai on the couch eating some cookies and drinking some tea. He was in some clothes that appeared to be Regis'.

  
"Master, this will change you back." Frankenstein said nervously as he gave it to Rai. Rai took it and swallowed it. Frankenstein looked at Rai again, but the room became smokey.

  
When the smoke cleared Rai was back to normal. He looked at Frankenstein and smiled. "Thank you, Frankenstein.


End file.
